Sparks fly
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: i know theres alot of these but ive had this written since foever so just now i got to post it sorry BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Summary: how much Cammie needs to know what her and Zach's relationship is. And how much she knows that she can't stay away from Zach knowing he might break her heart. Let's see how it all goes. Unexpected. Happy ending! Taylor Swift song!

sooooo i dont know if this will be good i think its not my best but i hope you give it a chance and let me know your thoughts i know i should be working on some challeges but i couldnt resist ive had this on here forever waiting to be posted so read and review!

* * *

><p>"Zach?"…<p>

"Hello Gallagher girl"

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards you're the kinda reckless that should send me running i kinda know i wont get that far and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile.**

"Aren't you going to at least say I missed you?" Zach said.

"I have to… I gotta go" I said as I turned around but stopped I knew I wasn't going to get far whenever Zachary Goode was involved when I turned around he was closer to me than I expected I could just reach out and touch his cheek and he was close that I swear he could hear my fast heart beat going miles per hour. He reached out and started caressing my cheek

"Come one Gallagher girl… Cammie I know you missed me. Cause I admit it I missed you too." He said.

At that time I could've said I missed him too or I could've said that I loved him and I did I thought about it all the time. But at that time he kissed me slow. Sweet. And short. And yes when he was done he smiled? He didn't smirk! He smiled with those gorgeous green eyes.

"See you around very soon Gallagher girl" he said smirking argh and left. Now what haunts my heart is…

if he'll come back. If I'll ever see that smile.

**Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile my mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea you touch me once and its really something you find im even better than you imagined i would be im on my guard for the rest of the world but with you i know its no good and I could wait patiently but I really wish you would drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile.**

'So he just kissed you and left?"

"Yes Liz I said that loud and clear didn't I?" I said.

We as in me, Liz, Bex, and Macey at the Roseville Park bench seated I was telling them what happened with Zach when I was walking down the street to get here. I keep forgetting that I shouldn't miss him or be with him if he's going to keep doing the same thing again and again.

'You're right but it's ok to miss him and want him to see you all the time" Macy said shoot I didn't know I had said that out loud.

"I just… I need to think where I stand in all of this with Zach. Where is our relationship going you know?" I said to them

"Yeah I know we know. But" Macey was saying dragging the U. I didn't expect what came next.

Bex said "There's a green eyed smirking guy at the tree probably waiting for us to leave so this is your chance to ask him anything. So." Bex dragged the O, and they all said "Bye Cammie" at the same time and left me nervous? Zach came over as predicted and sat down.

"Zach I need to know if this is going to be a fling or something more. If you find me better then you imagined. If I'm everything you wanted. I'm on my guard case I don't want to get hurt. I know that with you I shouldn't be good that I let the guard down for a while, so tell me. What are we?"

I waited. Patiently. It's a good quality for a spy but very hard to have when you want your answer now. Zach spoke and I didn't expect the words to ever come out his mouth.

"Cammie. I love you. And every time I leave I miss you and when I don't see you I miss you even more. I just wish we could always be together. But I promise I'll keep us together. Forever and always." And then he kissed me.

**I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild just keep on keeping your eyes on me its just wrong enough to make it feel right and lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slowim captivated by you baby like a fireworks show drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me Something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around cause I see, sparks fly whenever you fly oh baby smile...**

When Zach kissed me my hands slipped up to his hair and his hands stayed behind my neck everything was perfect and it almost seemed to fast when we pulled away out of breath. But Zach asked me a question I didn't expect today was really unexpected.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Cammie? Even if I'm really far away and I come and go?" it took me a moment but I said

"Yes. I love you Zach even if you come and go I don't think I can stop loving you."

His eyes starred at me those gorgeous green eyes that kept me captivated he pulled me into his arms it feels so right when knowing everything can go wrong, but as he whispers soft and slow "I love you too Cameron Morgan"

I knew the sparks I would get whenever he smiled. Whenever he looked at me. Whenever I would be haunted when he would leave. Where sparks much more bigger and that'll we'll always see each other if we just tried. Hes the only one that can take away the pain I feel in my heart.

For now I feel loved by him and that's always what I wanted. because whenever we kiss the sparks fly...

_**and the sparks fly...**_

* * *

><p>hope you liked it and dont worry ill get something up for the challenges soon and a storys first chapter up soon give me some time...<p>

**_ciao_**

**_sakura!_**


End file.
